True Feelings
by Mushroom Pizza
Summary: Problems are always there for every couples. CHAPTER FINISHED. ZoroNami
1. It's Just The Beginning

This is my first fic. It's about ZoroXNami. To let you know, Zoro and Nami are couples now.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

True Feelings

-chapter 1-

"Wow! Isn't it beautiful!" Vivi was staring on her wrist. A diamond bracelet was circled around it.

"Well...It is beautiful..." Nami replied. "I think it is more beautiful than my any other treasures I've collected." She was also staring hard on Vivi's bracelet. A little bit envy.

"Thanks. Hmm...Isn't he's so sweet...He sure knows how to make a beautiful girl like me happy!" Vivi know closed her eyes. Wondering about her new boyfriend. Her boyfriend's name is Takuro. They met at an island which the straw pirates had landed a couple of weeks ago.

"You know what, Nami?"

"What?"

"I think Takuro is not bad at all." Vivi continued and opened her eyes.

"Well...we never said that he's bad."

Vivi chuckled. "I know. I mean he's really sweet to give me this thing knowing that we're just being couple for a week less." She stared at the bracelet once more. Vivi seems to be hypnotized by the bracelet. It wasn't that she's materialistic or something. She was just so surprised to be given a special gift from a special man (a least Vivi thinks so...) like him. "Hhh...long distance is going to be hard for us." She exhaled.

Suddenly. "Oh, I remembered something." Vivi's expressions changed a little bit. She puts a sly smile on her face. "Hmm...you and Zoro have KNOWN each other for, I guess, a long time. I bet he has given you some gorgeous gifts like this. So tell me more about him, Nami."

Silent.

"Umm...He could be romantic, right?" Vivi's seems uncomfortable about the silence between them. "Aa...well... I-I know he's so anti-girl thing outside but...I know, a man like him must be very sweet with his love one..._I guess_ (whispered)...Aahahah...!" Vivi's face lined with sweat.

Nami bowed her head.

More silence.

"Ano...D-did I say something wrong, Nami?" Vivi asked faltering.

Nami exhaled. "No. You didn't say anything wrong." Nami lower her head more. "It's just that...I was thinking about him."

"Huh?"

Nami suddenly raised her head. "Vivi! He never gave me ANYTHING!"

"Nani!" Vivi jerked back. Her eyes wide opened.

Now Nami's eyes began to glitter with tears. "We've been couple for a long time but he never gave me anything. I-I think he doesn't feel the same way like..." Her sentences were cut by Vivi's words.

"Calm down, Nami." She smiled. "Man are not always the same. They show their feelings with the one they love through different things. And maybe Zoro is the kind of guy who couldn't express his feelings obviously. But I'm sure he loves you that much."

"But he never kisses me also. At least in the forehead." Nami's tears began to stroke down. "Maybe Usopp were right. I should have given a chance to that stupid cook. He would give me pretty things everyday. Love snack...candle light dinner..."

"But you don't love him." Vivi once again cut off Nami's words. "Nami, what's so special being with the guy you didn't love?" Vivi's face was serious. "Maybe you like the things he gave you. But your heart doesn't. You'll only get fake happiness."

Nami forced herself to smile. "You're right, Vivi."

Vivi nodded. "Like I said, Zoro is the kind of guy who couldn't express his feelings obviously. So, all you need to do is go and have a talk with him. Just enjoy, Nami. A man like Zoro is full of challenge."

"Hai. Thanks, Vivi."

* * *

Dinner comes. Sanji was serving all-Italian food tonight. Luffy was taking all the spaghetti himself. Usopp was mad at Luffy's attitude. They fought a little. Struggling for the food. Chopper didn't care about the two of them and keep on munching happily for the pasta. Vivi was deeply enjoying the mushroom-_special for Vivi_-pizza. Sanji noticed this and began to overreact in front of her. Everybody enjoy the dinner. EXCEPT...

"Where's Nami?" Zoro asked suddenly.

Everybody turned silent.

"Umm...I think she's in her room. She said she's not hungry." Vivi replied with the pizza still in her hand.

"But I thought she liked Italian food." Zoro said.

"Yeessss!...And I also made ORANGE SHERBET special for her!" Sanji's eyes turned into love balls.

"Hey! Where's mine!" Luffy shouted at Sanji. "I'm the captain here!"

"I don't make dessert for a dumb captain like you!"

"What did you call me!"

"Dumb captain!"

Zoro stood up. "Hh! This is funny. I'm going to force her to eat her dinner unless I want her to caught up with flu again." He wiped his mouth with a napkin telling that he's finished with the dinner. "Where's her dinner?"

"Uhh...There." Sanji pointed to a table. A special menu was served for Nami. Zoro actually never made some kind of declarations in front of his friends about her relation with Nami. But Sanji, and all other the guys, seems noticed about the strange relation between them. That's why Sanji didn't bother when Zoro asked where Nami's dinner was.

"Thanks." Zoro said heading outside the door.

* * *

Nami was lying in her bed. She snuggled under the blanket. Takuro's gift for Vivi still seems bothering her mind. She tried to sleep although it wasn't late yet.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Someone knocked the door.

"What is it?" Nami's voice was low.

"Nami, it's me."

"Zoro?" She repositioned herself into a sitting position. Her lap was still cover with the blanket. "Ahem...Come in."

Zoro opened the door and went inside.

"What do you want?" She asked unable to stare his eyes.

"I...I brought you your dinner." He wasn't used to this kind of situation. "...you must be hungry."

"I'm not hungry. I'm sleepy"

Zoro stepped closer and then sit next to her. "You should eat or you'll get sick again." He showed the plate to Nami. "This is your favorite food. Sanji made this special for you." He was hoping that she would take the plate and ate them. But Nami's reaction was different from what he had guessed.

"Would you care if I were sick?" Nami bowed her head to hide her expression.

Zoro was surprised to hear her question. Anyways, he had to reply. "Of course I care."

She raised her head a bit to watch his face. "Really? Why?"

"Huh?" He began to get confused. "Umm...because...you're my...my..." He chocked a little finding for words and then continued. "...my girl?" His eyebrows twisted. He wasn't sure of what he had said. He felt stupid.

"Am I really your girlfriend?" Nami was torturing him with sarcastic questions.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

She sniffed.

Zoro was surprised even more knowing that Nami began to cry. "Tell me. What's wrong with you?" His hand ran for hers and then grabbed it lightly. "...please."

She breathed so that she could speak clearly. "You don't love me."

"What?" Zoro's eyebrows were twined. Not sure of what he had heard.

"You don't love me." She said that once again.

"Of course I do."

"But you never showed it to me."

Zoro grabbed Nami's hand tighter. "Nami, did I do something wrong to you? You don't look like as usual."

Now her cry burst. "Vivi's boyfriend just gave her a gift although they've just being couple for a week less. We've been couple for more than three months but you never gave me anything or do any special things for me. You don't love me!" Tears were falling down to her lap. She wiped it with the back of her palm.

"Gosh...Is this what bothers you?"

She nodded slowly.

He let out a little laugh. "Look. Maybe I'm not good at being romantic or something. But I'll protect you from anything that disturbs you. From anything that harms you. Maybe this is how I showed my feelings for you." His tone turned serious. His eyes were dark. "I do care about you, Nami."

She raised her head and smiled now. He smiled back.

"Good. Now eat your dinner. It won't taste good if it's cold."

She nodded.

Zoro stood up. Getting ready to leave. But that's not just it. Before that he cupped her left cheek with his right hand and flew a kiss on her forehead, gently.

Then left her.

Stunned.

* * *

-End Of Chapter 1- 


	2. A Memory Of Yesterday

Sorry to keep you waiting! I really do wanna finish this fic as soon as possible but something in my real life had to be completed first. I mean school task, school task, and school task!

This second chapter is about Zoro's flashback about how he and Nami got together like now.

Enjoy!

* * *

True Feelings

-chapter 2-

Zoro waked up very early in the next morning. The incident last night didn't give him a good sleep. He decided to walk around the ship finding some fresh air.

"Ch, girls are so hard to understand." He sputtered to himself. "Is gift really that important? I never received a gift for my entire life. And I don't care. Even if she didn't give me anything, I don't care either. I got her."

Zoro grumbled all way down the deck.

"And she got me..."

He came back to the memories of couples of month ago.

* * *

:_Flashback_:

"Finish!" Nami smiled widely. She laid her palm to her cheek. "Hmmm...This will taste great!"

Nami had just finished making orange cookies. Sanji made it for her few days before. She loved the taste so much and decided to ask the recipe to Sanji. Of course, Sanji would be very happy to give the recipe to Nami-San.

_Crunch_...

"Hmm...it's so crunchy." Nami tasted her cookies for a bite. She licked her lips. "It's not as good Sanji's but... _munch munch _this is not bad either..._munch munch_...everyone will love this."

Then, she went outside the kitchen looking for her friends. Her friends were sitting and relaxing on the edge of the ship. Their hands were flapping up and down as a fan. They were hot because of the weather. It was a sunny day. No one would like to stay in a room on a hot day like this.

"Everyone! Look what I just made!" Nami grined "Tadaaaaaaa! A sexy orange cookies special by Nami." She hand out the plate with her right hand while the other hand laid on her hip.

"Wow! Is this the cookies you made from my FULL OF LOVE recipe!" Sanji response in a quick motion. His eyes gleamed into loveballs (again...).

"U-huh." Nami nodded full of superiority.

"Ohhhh...I just can't hardly wait to taste." Sanji's eyes grew into a bigger loveballs.

"Yeah yeah! I want to taste too!" Luffy said.

"Me too!" Said Usopp and Chopper. "Hmm...me too!" Vivi closed her eyes and sniffed the cookies. Everyone was looking at the cookies and they were just starting to grab the cookies when suddenly...

"I will never eat those thing" Zoro let out a word.

Everyone turned to Zoro.

"I'm not offering it to you." Nami said in a peevish tone. She stuck out her tongue.

"Maybe it's good outside but I'm sure the sugar is switch with salt." Zoro said again.

"How would you know? You haven't try it yet."

"Don't need to try. But I know"

"Shut up, you dumbass"

"I'll get stomach-ache by eating that."

"Shut up, you..." Nami was now angry. Her teeth were chattering. "Fine! Give me back my money! You still owe me two thousand berry!" She stomped ahead to Zoro, trying to clutch his shirt. Zoro seemed to be frightened by Nami's possessed action. He reacted fast. Too fast...

"Hey! Back Off!" He swiped off Nami's hand. The situation was so fast that he didn't realized if he had swiped Nami's hand which was still holding the plate.

_CRANCK! CRATTLE...CRATTLE... _

The plate slipped off from Nami's hand followed with the cookies sliding down the plate. Spreading everywhere...

A few second of silence.

"Uh-oh..." Zoro swallowed his throat. And followed by his mates. "Uh-oh..."

"It...wasn't an...accident..." Zoro was very confused now.

Nami was looking down at her cookies. She was silent. But then her eyes started to glisten.

Vivi tried to calm the situation. "Un...Nami...It's Ok...Everything will be all-"

"I HATE YOU, ZORO!" Nami shouted to Zoro and ran back to her room. Her shadow slowly disappeared into the spot. After she was completely disappeared, the straw pirates began make furious comments to Zoro

"Oh, God! You're such a dumbass!" Sanji started first. "Don't you ever know how to treat girls right?"

"Yeah! You should apologize to Nami!" Usopp said next.

Followed by Luffy. "You've made Nami sad! That's not good!"

"Nami will get sick if she's hurt..." Chopper said.

Vivi who was watching the guys could only say to herself. "Zoro, you're such a fool...!" she smacked her forehead.

* * *

:_Back to the present_:

Zoro smiled at the memory. Before they were as now, they were an enemy to each other. They always argue. Even for a tiny single thing. But it was all a camouflage. They knew that there was some sort of weird chemistry between them. First, they didn't know that the thing between them was something called love. But in a situation full of pressure made them realized.

* * *

:_Flashback again_:

Nami hadn't come out from her room since the afternoon incident. Zoro was getting uncomfortable with this situation. He was under pressure now. His pals seemed to be mad at him.

"I've made her missed her lunch." He sighed. He was sitting alone, leaning back against the ship. He ducked his head. His hand was busy with his sword. Opening the case...then closed it...and then opened it again...then closed it...and so on. Vivi who watched him from the other edge of the ship giggled. She knew that Zoro was very sorry.

He breathed again. "I should apologize..."

But suddenly his tone grew stronger. "Hey, why should I make an apology? It was her fault anyway." He shrugged his shoulder.

His voice came back into a soft tone. "But what fault..." He started to remember all the things that happened that afternoon. "I guess, she didn't do anything wrong."

_I HATE YOU ZORO! _

He remembered how Nami shouted at him. He saw Nami's eyes and knew that she was very hurt.

"Ok. Roronoa Zoro, you should apologize." He said to himself. He stood up wiping his shirt from dust.

_It was your fault...It was your fault...It was your fault... _

He tried to convince himself that he was wrong anyway.

* * *

Zoro walked straight to Nami's room. He was surprised to find Nami outside her room watching the sea. She seemed to be observing the sea so she didn't realized that Zoro was standing 2 meters across her.

"Ahem..." Zoro began.

Nami turned her head to the form across her but quickly turned her head again to an opposite direction when she knew who was standing there.

"Um...still mad?"

She didn't reply.

"I'm sorry if it hurts you..."

No reply.

"I didn't mean that..."

A few seconds of silence but enough to make Zoro perplexed. He had no idea what to do.

Nami's head suddenly turned to face him. She let out a smile. "It's Ok!"

Zoro was startled. "Really?" His face curious.

She nodded. "I forgive you. It was just a cookie anyway." She was still smiling.

"Nami, I'm really sorry."

"I know. I'm glad to see you're sorry. That's enough." Her smiled started to grow bigger. "I'll make another cookies someday."

He smiled.

Silence.

"Uh...you know...your cookies is not bad at all..." Zoro tried to break the silence.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Nami gave a flustered look.

"Yeah...it's delicious." He tried to stay as cool as he could but it was helpless. His face started to burn.

"What! You mean your eating cookies which had scattered on the floor!"

Zoro face really turned red. Very red. _Damn!_

"Yeah, I picked it." He said, still trying to stay cool. "I..."

Nami smiled. Her face was also turning into a slight pink. "Zoro...you don't have to be like that." Her hand reached for his. "It was just a cookie..."

Zoro knew there was something wrong with his heart. He couldn't breath. His heart was beating very fast, squeezing his lungs.

_Stay cool, Zoro...It's just Nami..._

They were staring at each other for quite a long time.

"Ouch!" Zoro suddenly groaned in pain.

"Oh my God! What was that?" Nami released her grab. She was squeezing his fingers too hard.

"It's Ok...It's just..."

"Oh my God, you're bleeding. What happened?"

"It's the plate."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, when I picked out your cookies my hand step on the shards of the plate." He winced.

"Zoro...you poor..." She gave a sympathetic look. Then, she reached to her pocket. "Look." She waved out a bandage.

Nami opened the seal. She took Zoro's hand very carefully. She examined for a second. Then, she sticked the bandage to Zoro's finger. Very carefully. She caressed it softly and gave a little blew to his finger.

This seemed last forever to Zoro. He was very, very, very red now. He noticed the only little gap between them.

He cleared his throat. "Nami..."

"Hm?" She gazed upward.

"I..." He cleared his throat again. "Let's say that this will be our last stupid fight."

Nami opened her mouth, trying to say something. But she was lost for words.

"And stop to pretend." He continued.

"Pretend..." She repeated his words.

"Yeah. I mean, wouldn't it be nicer if there's nothing to hide?"

Nami twisted an eyebrow. "What am I hiding?"

"Yourself." He answered. "From me."

Her face grew red.

"See." He grinned. "You're turning red."

"As if you're not." She scowled.

"Then we have something in common." His grin grew larger.

"Zoro, I think..."

"I want a better relationship."

She blinked. Unsure of what she'd just heard. Her eyes blinked once again. "Like..."

"A much better relationship." He lowered his head and whispered to her. "A closer relationship, more than a friend."

Nami's feet were nailed on the ground. She couldn't believe that the words come out from Zoro's rude mouth.

"So?" He asked. He was calm now. His expression was smoother than before.

She smiled.

And nodded.

Zoro smiled too. He shot his most honest smile, very honest. Nami was lucky because no one ever seen he smile like this before.

"So...you mean...we're..." She asked sheepishly.

"Yeah." His smiled turned awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his hair. "Yeah, we're now..."

"DINNER'S READY!" An announcement from Sanji broke the atmosphere between them.

"Well," Zoro said, neutralizing the changing atmosphere. "Let's go to dinner."

Nami nodded.

He let out his hand and grabbed her fingers lightly. They walked together to the dinner. Holding hands.

"You know, maybe I should have done this a long time ago to you." Zoro said.

"Uh-huh. Maybe we wouldn't fight to much."

"Na, I change my mind." He smirked. "You looked stupid when you're angry. I like it."

She smacked his head. "You're the one who's stupid enough to make a girl like me angry!"

"Ouch! I'm joking!"

* * *

:_End of flashback_:

"That's it." Zoro's mind came back to present. "I really need some help."

He walked away.

* * *

-End of chapter 2- 


	3. Wrong Help

Ok, this is the 3rd chapter.

Enjoy! RR please!

* * *

True Feelings

-chapter 3-

Zoro walked all the way down cabin. He looked for something, or perhaps someone, that could ease his problem. He found himself standing in front of the kitchen's door.

He turned the knob and peered inside. "Yo, cook."

Sanji didn't response. He was busy measuring the ingredients. He was making strawberry shortcake for today's morning appetizer. He wanted it to be a perfect taste.

"Sanji." He called once again. He stepped inside the kitchen, hoping that Sanji would answer this time. "Sanji!"

There was still no answer from Sanji. He was too busy with his cooking. Infact, the cook didn't realized at all that someone was inside the kitchen too. Zoro was getting fed up with his act.

"Answer me, dumbass!" He whapped Sanji's head with his fist.

"Hey! Can't you see? I'm measuring here! If I miss just a drop of this it won't taste perfect!" He showed the bottle of ingredients, which was vanilla essence, to Zoro while his other hand stroking his head, releasing from the pain he had from Zoro's fist. "Now just wait a minute there till I finish this."

Zoro had no choice. He had to wait Sanji to finish measuring the ingredients. Grunted, he folded his arms and decided to wait.

He waited for about 3 minutes.

"Now," Sanji's finally finish with his cooking. "What is it?"

Zoro cleared his throat. "I want to ask about..."

"Hmm...Nami-san will love this." Sanji smiled to himself. He wasn't listening to Zoro. He was still busy watching his cooking. He looked happy to see how his cooking grew perfectly. Zoro felt a lump blocked his breath when he heard the word NAMI.

He cleared out his throat again. "Sanji, I want to ask about Nami."

Sanji turned his head to Zoro. He didn't expect that Zoro would ask this kind of question. Especially to him.

"Well..." He shrugged his shoulder and continued with his words. "I just wanna know about things she likes."

Sanji was astounded. _How stupid... _He thought. He decided not to make any comments and back with his work.

"I dunno." Was all Sanji could say.

"Hey, you're the one who used to follow her everywhere!" He spat.

"I dunno."

"Dammit! Just tell me!" He clutched the collar of Sanji's coat. Veins were popping from his forehead.

Sanji puffed a smoke to Zoro's face, showing that he wasn't afraid. "Why ask me?"

"Because you..." He didn't continue the words. He couldn't find the right words to say.

"Listen to me, you idiot. You're the one that's now obviously related to her. So why don't you just go and ask her yourself?"

_He was right..._ Zoro thought. _I'm the one who's now related to her_. He let go his grip and walked away from the kitchen.

* * *

"That cook is really no solution for me!" Zoro slammed the kitchen's door and muttered to himself. He kicked an empty can which was lying anonymously on the ground. "Shit."

He stomped, searching for a better solution. He found Vivi enjoying the morning sea. She was delighted seeing the fishes jumping in and out of the water.

"Vivi." He called.

Vivi was surprised by the voice. "Oh, Zoro. Yes?"

"Um...I sort of need your help."

Vivi raised one eyebrow. "Nami?"

"Uh, yeah. You know, I seemed to have problems with her last night." He rubbed the back of his neck, uneasily.

"And...how can I help you?" She asked in a very polite tone.

"Uh, no. I just wanna know what is going on with her lately." He scratched his head, feeling stupid. "I mean, well...you're a girl, you must have gotten into a situation like hers before."

Vivi smiled generously. "Don't worry, Zoro. Nami is fine. She's in her monthly cycle now."

"Monthly cycle...?" He didn't get the word at first but Vivi glared at him, making eye signals that could make him understand. He soon got the word. "Oh, I see."

"Girls are much more sensitive when they're on their monthly cycle. It's normal so you don't have to worry that much."

"I know. Um...but she wouldn't say it if it wasn't right."

"A...what did she say?"

"She said I don't love her because I never gave her anything."

"You don't love her?"

"No. I mean, of course I do. But it is true, I never gave her anything." He breathed out.

"Well then buy her something."

"Yeah, but..."

"Need my help?" Vivi let out another smile.

He nodded. He was glad now that he could find a solution at last. "Thanks."

She swayed her hands. "No problem." She winked at him and said "After lunch, Okay? Now, go to her and asked her for breakfast."

* * *

The day was perfect. It wasn't hot, nor it was cold. The sky was adorned by fluffy clouds, sheltering the heat of the sun. Seagulls were flying in the air, letting out beautiful sounds. It was so perfect that the captain decided to shore on the port and enjoy the day on a small town.

Lunch finished. Zoro walked to Vivi's room and picked her to a place wherever she's taking him.

"Ok, lets go." Vivi came out from her room after she heard the knock. "She's sleeping in her room now, so this is the perfect time for us to go."

Zoro nodded.

Vivi closed her door, very carefully, trying not to make any squeaky sounds. They both walked outside, half tip-toed...

"Where are you two going?" A voice surprised them.

"Oh, Usopp." Vivi laughed a little, a sweat falling down from her forehead. "You surprised me. Haha..."

"Are you going somewhere?" Usopp asked once again. His face showed a bit of curiosity. No, a lot of.

"Yes, we're exploring the town." Zoro made an answer. His voice was flat. He was bothered by Usopp's look. _Mind your own business..._

"Oh, Ok then, have a nice date, eh, I-I mean walk."

Zoro didn't like this. He was afraid if Usopp concluded something wrong. Vivi realized that Zoro got uncomfortable with all of this.

"Usopp." She moved closer to Usopp and whispered a secret. "There's nothing between me and Zoro. Please, don't tell Nami about this, okay?"

* * *

Afternoon came. Nami woke up from her short sleep. "Hoahhhh..." She yawned. She stood up and dragged her feet to the kitchen lazily to find some water. Before that she decided to look for Zoro.

"Hm...where is he?" Her head searching from left to right. Few minutes of searching, she couldn't fine the one she was looking for. A place to ask was there, she headed to Luffy.

"Hi Nami!" Luffy called first. His hands were carrying a bunch of food, and his mouth was busy munching. "Want some?" He offered her a giant lobster.

"No, thanks." Nami shook her head no. "Ano, have you seen Zoro?"

"Zoro, hm..." Luffy swallowed his food in one gulp. "Yup! I saw him 2 hours ago. He went to the town with- mmphh!"

Usopp stood behind Luffy. His hand tried to hold the word that Luffy was going to say.

"Haha...we didn't see Zoro. Did we?" Usopp forced a laugh. He was the best liar on the ship, but that time he was the worst liar ever. And even Nami knew that he was telling a thing against the fact. Nami's eyes sharpened.

"Who is he with?" She asked with a glint.

"I dunno...w-we didn't s-saw him since lunch. Ahahahah..." Usopp made a laugh on something that shouldn't be funny. Luffy was still struggling from his grip, needing for air.

"Who is he WITH!" Oops...now she's angry.

Usopp was surprised by Nami's voice. He unconsciously released his grip from Luffy. "Hey-_hosh hosh- _What did I do!" Luffy said, gasping for air.

_It's useless_...Usopp thought. _There's no way we can hide..._

"Aaa...Nami..." He gulped. "He went away with Vivi...b-but you should know t-that there is nothing between-"

"NO!" She covered her ear. "I know." Nami turned back and ran back to her room.

Usopp was stunned. _Uh-oh..._

Luffy didn't fully understand. His face creased, puzzled by the accident. "Usopp, what happened? Usoppppp...Hey, Usopp! Wait! I don't get it! Did I say something wrong!"

* * *

It was an hour to midnight. All of the straw pirates had gone asleep except for Zoro and Vivi who finally came back from the town. Their bodies were exhausted after the walk but their face showed a lot of satisfaction.

"Well, that was fun!" Vivi ended before getting back to her room. "Anyway, thanks a lot for the dinner."

"You too. Thanks for the help." Zoro smiled at her.

"Anytime." She winked. She opened the lock and stepped inside her room. "Okay, good-"

Zoro yanked her arm, reaching her back. "Wait, just wanna make sure that Nami..."

"Don't worry." She cut off his word. "I won't tell Nami about this." She grinned.

He nodded. "Thanks. This will be a secret-"

..._Sob_...

Without realizing, someone was there too, listening to their conversations. Zoro turned his head to the form there. His eyes widened. Nami was standing at the end of her room. Her shoulders were trembling, trying to endure her emotions. "N-Nami!"

_SLAM! _

Nami slammed her door.

"Hey, Nami! Wait!"

* * *

-End of chapter 3-

So, what do you think?

Next chapter will be updated soon!


	4. Battle Ends

Finally! The last chapter of the story. I'm really sorry because it took so long !

I had actually finished this last chapter a long time before but when I was just going to store it to this homepage I suddenly remembered that I had just deleted a folder which content with the "True Feelings" file a week before. Damn!

So I had to write the fourth chapter from the beginning again. And it took a lot of time to build the mood.

Ok, here it goes….

* * *

True Feelings

-chapter 4-

"Nami, wait!" Zoro ran all way down the deck as fast as he could to chase her. He was breathing in despair in every step of his chase. His footsteps were heavy. He didn't care if he could have woken up the entire ship, or maybe he never even thought about it. He didn't know what to do. He just hoped that it wasn't too late to explain everything to her.

Zoro banged her door. "Nami, open the door!" He kept banging her door while his other hand moving the door knob up and down, trying very hard to get in. "Nami, please open the door!"

Nami had no choice. She had to open the door or else he wouldn't stop banging the door all night. She didn't want her friends getting annoyed by this midnight incident. _This is just between him and me. _She strode to open the door. "What do you want?" Her voice was flat.

Zoro was surprised by the look on her face. It was cold. Her expression reminded him about the look she had those days in the Arlong Park. He felt scare and even more confuse. "N-Nami, let me explain-"

"I don't need any explanation." Her words were firm enough to make him gulp. Her face was still cold.

"Nami, it's not like w-what you see!" His mind was disarrayed. He had no idea where to begin. "I-I was just going to-"

"I know what I see, ZORO." Once again, she beat him by the words.

Zoro felt so stupid. His mouth was quivering to find the right words to explain. "N-Nami, look it's…"

"It's over." Was all she said. Her face was colder than ever but her eyes were starting to water.

"WHAT!" Zoro was stunned for a moment before he rashly said "No it's not! It's not over yet! Nami, look-"

"I said IT'S OVER, Zoro." Nami spread the words for the second time that night. Her voice was shaking a little. It was very hard for her to say the words clearly.

"N-Nami please, I-I didn't do-" His voice was also shaking. He was terrified yet desperate.

She didn't listen. Instead she let out something to say. "So…" She exhaled first to build the courage before letting herself to end the fight. "…..get LOST!" She kicked him out and quickly locked her door.

"OUCH!" Her kick was hard enough to make him unconscious for a single second but his mind alerted him that it wasn't the right time to wince something like '_itai_…' He got up quickly, ready to explain everything from the beginning again. But then he realized that he should give her time to lay down her emotions. He stared her door and exhaled. "I didn't do anything…"

* * *

Zoro managed to wait in front of her room. He wanted her to see him first when the mornings comes, then he could explain everything from the beginning again. _Everything will be easier when all things calm down. _He thought.

He leaned his back to the wall; his knees were folded in front of his chest; arms above it; and his head buried down to it. He looked awfully desperate. Somehow in Zoro's mind he began to realize that this was the first time he fought so hard about something. He had never argue, fight-or whatever it is- like this before to defend something. Yes, defend something. And it was Nami the one to defend. He really didn't want to lose her. He admitted that she was the sweetest thing that ever happened to him.

Suddenly, someone came near to him. It was Chopper. He brought him a cup of coffee. "Here, you look tired…"

Zoro raised his head and half smiled. "Thanks, Chopper."

"Zoro, you look very tired. You should get a nice sleep. You can finish this tomorrow…"

"No. It's Ok. I'll wait here…" He rubbed his head incessantly trying to ease whatever bothered his mind, looking exactly like a hopeless man.

Chopper is a doctor. He knew what is best for a patient. "Go to sleep, Zoro. You'll get sick if you don't."

"IT"S OK, Chopper." He confirmed. "I'm not that weak."

Chopper could do nothing but letting him do as he would. "I know….well…goodnight."

"Night. Thanks anyway."

* * *

Nami woke up in the next morning. She felt so dizzy because of the last night incident. _Boy, what am I going to do now? Everything is mess up. Me, HIM, and the others. What to do…what to do…_She was afraid to think that everything won't be the same again. And if that really happens, it was her and Zoro that had to be blame for. "I hate this…" She grumbled. She walked to her door and opened it._CLICK…_

"N-NAMI!" Zoro jolted up when he saw her finally showed up.

"KYAAAAA!" Nami was surprised by the look in his face. He looked miserable. She quickly tried to get back to her room. _What is he doing here! _

This time Zoro was fast enough to hold the door open. He held the door with his body; half inside, and half outside. "Nami, let me in!"

"What are you doing here!" She yelled. She was also struggling with the door. She used every piece of her body to kept the door close.

"Nami, you have to listen!" He kept pushing the door to open. He did the best he could with all the effort he had. In that time, Nami's power was as the same as him. Maybe it's because she had a lot of energy better than him. At least she had had a nice sleep last night, and he hadn't. So he was weak now.

"Didn't I say it's over!" She hissed.

"No! Wait until I explain!" He wouldn't give up. He had to do this for hours if he had to.

"I don't need it!"

"You have to! Just-"

"I SAID I don't need to!"

"Nami please let me-"

"Why should I!"

"Because! It was-"

"Go away! I don't want listen to you. I don't want-"

"SHIT! JUST LET ME IN, DAMMIT!" Finally, Zoro was lost for patient. He didn't mean to shout at her but because of her never-ending battle and because of his extreme tiredness, he couldn't think anything better to stop than shout. Nami suddenly stopped her struggle. She was shocked by his voice. She unconsciously gave him a space to come in. She didn't say anything. She just stood there, stunned. Zoro felt sorry for shouting at her. "I'm sorry…I-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nami busted into tears.

It was his turn to go shock. "N-Nami…. I'm sorry…" He moved closer to her trying to comfort her. He reached out his hands to embrace her. "I'm sorry…"

She flinched at first before letting herself buried in his chest. Her cry subsided a bit. He embraced her tighter. "I'm sorry…"

He kept on holding her until the cry was completely gone. "I hate you." She sobbed. Her shoulders were still shaking.

He stroked her hair. "Shh. Please don't."

"I thought I was your only one…"

"You are." He snuggled closer to her. He pressed his cheek to the side of her head and embraced her even more tightly. "Gosh, you are."

"But how come you and Vivi-"

He cut her words. "No, no. There's nothing between me and Vivi."

"Really?" She asked him with full hesitancy.

"O-Of course yes. I-I was actually trying to find you…" He paused for a moment to dig something in his pocket. "…this." He held out something for her. It was a little present wrapped in a blue paper with a red ribbon around it. "Vivi helped me yesterday to find you this."

She abruptly wiped the tears from her face. She laughed a little. "Zoro…I…" She rubbed her eyes once again. "For me…?"

He just smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!" She hugged him profusely. Zoro was startled by her sudden change of emotion. _Girls. A Few minutes ago she was mad like crazy, and now she's acting like sweet. _He thought. But deep inside him, he felt undeniably relieved.

"No problem…" He managed to say.

"You're so sweet..." She hugged him tighter until he was completely out of breath. She let go her grip and took a look at his face. "Can I open it?"

"S-Sure!" He said between breaths.

Nami unwound the ribbon very carefully. Her face was excited. Meanwhile Zoro's heart was beating fast. _What will she think about the present? _When the ribbon had loosened completely, she began to unwrap the paper. Slowly and slowly… Zoro's hands were cold and sweaty. He waited nervously until…

"What is this?" Nami studied carefully about her present.

Zoro swallowed his throat.

"A pen?" She raised an eyebrow

"Y-Yeah." He nodded continually. _Finally… _He was very nervous waiting for the next reaction. "Do you like it?"

No answer.

His face was now as pale as a ghost. Sweat was all over his body. He was turning paranoid. _This is not good. This is NOT good. If she hates this present she'll kill me. Then it's over. I'm dead. Dead. Dead. Dead…………NO! NO, ZORO! This is ridiculous. You can't just die now! _He shook his head.

"Ano, what's wrong, Zoro?" Nami was puzzled by the look in his face.

Zoro realized that he had shaken his head too hard. He tried another attempt to ask her. "D-Do you like it?"

She was silent at first but then she let out a big smile. "Of course I do!" She hugged him again.

THANK GOD… 

He returned the hug. He embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry, that's all I can give…." He murmured.

She loosened her hug a bit so that she could meet him face to face. "No, no, no! This is just…. sweet!"

He smiled. "I know you how you like writing. So I just thought that this was going to be a nice present for you."

"It is." She smiled too.

Silent.

Then, they noticed the only little gap between their faces. Nami could feel his warm breath under her skin, and Zoro could see her beautiful lips very closely. It was soft…pink…and… He uncertainly pressed his lips to hers. Nami returned the kiss, she pressed her body to him and enjoyed the moment. They kiss for a long time until…….

"WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

It was Luffy. He tripped over.

"Usopp! You pushed me!" He rubbed his forehead. "Itai…"

"I did not! It was Chopper! He couldn't see anything so he's the one who pushed you." Usopp lied.

"No…It wasn't me…I'm little. I can even see from under your legs." Chopper shook his head.

"Well, it must be you, Sanji!" Luffy pointed to another suspect.

"Excuseeeeeee me!" He screeched, rejecting the accusation.

"G-Guys! What are you doing there!" Nami tried to break the fight. _Damn, I should have closed the door._

"We want to see you kissing!" Luffy raised up his hand. He grinned largely.

"Yeah! We want to see you kissing!" Usopp joined the fun. Nami's face was as red as blood.

"Hhh, you guys are so pathetic." Zoro muttered to his friends. "Don't you have anything else to do better than looking someone else kissing?"

"Nooooo!" The sound came out from Sanji. "We wanted to see how you kiss and as if had been predicted before, you kiss so bad. Really bad. Like a little boy. Oh, poor Nami-Saaaan…. OUGH!" Zoro flew a pillow straight to Sanji's face.

"How come you said that Sanji?" Vivi disagreed with Sanji's statement a few seconds ago. "That was so sweet! The kiss was soooooo romantic. Sooooo romantic…Ohhhh, I miss you Takuro-kun…!" Vivi closed her eyes and wondering about her boyfriend. Her palms folded together to the front of her chest.

"Ehm, aren't you guys hungry?" Zoro said. He knew that this question was powerful enough to make the little fighting ended.

"I'm hungry!" Cried Luffy.

"Sanji-kun…I'm hungry too…" Nami made a little teasing to her best friend.

"Haiii! Naaami San! Lets eat, my dear!" Sanji replied in no more than a second.

"Yosh! Ikuzeeee!" Luffy punched into the air and then marched merrily to the kitchen, followed by his friends.

Except for Zoro and Nami of course.

A few seconds of silent.

"So…" He finally said.

"So…" She echoed.

"Is everything clear now?" He leaned over so that he could face her eye to eye.

She smiled. "Hai. Clear." Then, her smiled faded a bit. "I'm sorry, Zoro…. I didn't trust you…"

"Hey, it's Ok. I was wrong too. I've been such a bad guy for you. Lack of attention-"

"No…you're the best for me."

He sighed in relieve. "I'm glad to hear that. Now…just give me a time to buy you a ring, Ok? You know I never saved any money." He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

She chuckled. "Forget about it. You've proved your feelings to me." She wrinkled her nose. "Ne, I'm hungry…"

"Yeah, me too."

Without saying a word Nami walked to the kitchen, followed by him. But after no more than a step, Zoro stopped for a moment and decided to say something that could complete everything.

"Nami?"

Nami turned her head to him. "Hm?"

"I love you." He smiled contentedly.

She stepped closer to him and looped her arms around him. She kissed him slightly on the nose and smiled warmly. "I love you too."

* * *

-The End-

And that's all for now. Thank you very much for reading my first fic.

I'm really sorry if there's a lot of mistake here and there (grammar, vocab, etc…). I know I need a lot of practice. And I'll try to make better fic next time.

Comments and Critics are always welcome.

Jya ne!


End file.
